Painting
by chocolate365
Summary: Ilana's painting her room, and Lance gets curious. He finds out painting is more than he thought. Cute Ilanca oneshot. Please R&R.


"Um, Ilana?"

"Yes, Lance?" the perky blonde asked, perched happily atop a tall ladder. "Did you need something?"

"What are you doing now?"

She looked slightly hurt, and Lance felt bad. However, she answered before he could amend his question. "I'm painting my room. White was too colorless. I needed something bright and cheery." She suddenly looked happy. "We could do your room, too!"

Lance didn't want to smash her hopes, but there was no way he was going to let her loose in his room with a paintbrush and a giant can of pink paint. "Uh…no thanks. I'm fine with my room staying white." He peeked into her paint can. "What color are you using, anyway?"

"Pale yellow and light pink with white paneling," she said, beaming. "Two walls yellow, two walls pink. Right across from each other so the pattern is yellow, pink, yellow, pink."

"I'm guessing those are your favorite colors, then?"

"And sky blue," Ilana admitted, dipping the paintbrush in the can again. "That's what I'm painting my ceiling, with puffy white clouds everywhere. Octus will help me on the cloud designs so they look lifelike." She deflated slightly. "But I guess you wouldn't want to help paint."

Lance swallowed. Truthfully, he didn't really want to help. Painting a girl's bedroom pink and yellow wasn't exactly how he usually spent his Saturdays. But this was Ilana. She was special, and probably the only girl he'd ever felt affectionate towards. Maybe even more. The point was, he'd do anything to see her happy. And that included painting walls pink.

He grinned slightly and rolled up his sleeves. "Sure, I'll help. What do you want me to do? Pink, yellow, or blue?"

Ilana beamed at him. She looked adorable in her cutoff overalls with a red-and-white checkered shirt underneath. The sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and her feet were bare. The overall's pant legs were also rolled up to her knees. She had a red bandana in her blonde locks to keep any hair from falling forward. She had paint stains all over her overalls, and a yellow streak across the left side of her face.

She looked adorable, but Lance would never tell her that.

"You can take the blue," Ilana suggested, tossing down an unopened paint can. "Paintbrushes are in the corner." She pointed.

"Sure," Lance agreed. He walked over and picked up a paintbrush. "So, do you have any more ladders?"

"You can use this one," Ilana offered, moving to get off. "I'm done with this wall anyway. I need to start on that one. Where's the pink paint?"

The two of them settled into a comfortable silence as each began stroking different paints across the walls. Lance found that painting wasn't as bad as he thought it'd be. It was actually kind of relaxing, and every time he glanced at Ilana, she'd beam joyfully.

Minutes passed on till they became an hour, and Lance's arms felt heavy. Luckily, he'd nearly painted the whole ceiling blue.

Ilana came over to inspect his work. "Good job, Lance," she complimented. "It's perfect. Now we just need to do it one more time, then we can start on the clouds."

Lance gaped at her. "Again? I have to paint it over again?"

"Of course," Ilana chirped. "We have to get the paint on there pretty thickly, after all."

Lance groaned. "You got to be kidding me."

She just laughed. "Sorry, Corporal. That's painting."

He glared jokingly. "As you wish, Princess."

"La-ance! Don't call me that! Ilana is fine."

"Well, that's what you are. A princess."

"Yes, perhaps, but you needn't call me by my formal title."

Lance snorted. _"Needn't?_ Now who's even sounding like a princess?"

"Fine," Ilana mock glared. "If you can call me Princess, then I can call you Corporal."

"Fine with me."

"What?!"

Then they burst into infectious laughter that rang throughout the house. Lance's deep chuckles and Ilana's light giggles mixed perfectly to form a happy pair.

"Okay, fine. I won't call you Corporal, then. I'll call you…something to tick you off…like…Lancey." She snorted. "Or Lancey-bear."

Lance glared. "If you do…"

"Kidding! I'm joking! There's no way I'd call you that unless you liked it." Ilana giggled.

"Okay. But I'm still calling you Princess."

"Ug! Fine!"

"Excuse me, Ilana, Lance?"

The two jumped in surprise at the sound of Octus's robotic voice filtering in from Ilana's doorway. "Dinner is ready."

To Ilana and Octus's surprise, Lance said, "Can't dinner wait, Octus? Ilana and I are still painting." He smiled softly. "It's fun."

Ilana looked shocked, but Octus merely said, "It is acceptable. You two may proceed with your project. Come and eat when you are ready."

"Great." Lance began climbing a ladder. "Coming, Princess?"

Ilana rolled her eyes, but accepted Lance's hand in climbing to the top. Maybe painting wasn't going to be as dull as Lance originally thought…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**And scene. Wow, I enjoyed writing that! Ilanca scenes are so cute. Ilana has to up there in my top five favorite cartoon girl characters. She's one of the few blonde-haired girls in cartoons I like. Usually brunettes are my favorite characters.**

**Anyway, this is just a cute little oneshot that came to mind. I'll be putting up other oneshots, just you wait. I'm starting to like oneshots better than long stories.**

**I love Sym-Bionic Titan to death, but I don't own it. So don't sue me!**

**Review, pretty please? Was it good? Did it make you go "Aww!"?**

**Bye now. **


End file.
